dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive69
RP Hello :D Assuming you're not up to your neck in them at the moment, would you be up for an RP between our firsties? But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 17:35, July 25, 2017 (UTC) : And he's going to sneak away from the lesson. But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 17:37, July 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Dates Hey, sorry I didn't notice your owl till now. I didn't get the notification for whatever reason. Anyways, camp ends in about two and a half weeks but then I go on a vacation after so my activity will pick up slightly but not a whole lot. 17:17, July 29, 2017 (UTC) This week I love all the options. I go on break in about 20 mins. Maybe we start a Prince RP and the Emilie/Renee one first, and save Rose/Regan for later this week? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:41, July 31, 2017 (UTC) :I started Rose and Regan, since I liked that ending on The Prince family RP :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:56, August 1, 2017 (UTC) I think that's good for Rose/Regan? Definitely not how I expected that to go. :P Any other RPs you wanna do? I know we were gonna do Melinda/Eric? Maybe we save that for next week? Anything else? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:52, August 2, 2017 (UTC) :"set on the warpath" and "breaks into house" are different things. That is not what Faith asked her to do. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:40, August 2, 2017 (UTC) If she's wanting to prove she's an adult... breaking into a house because she's mad is not the way to convince Charity xD Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:46, August 2, 2017 (UTC) RP? I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in roleplaying something? Also, I think I'm going to need you to fill in for Herbology for another week if that's okay, since I'm trying to adjust back to life back home and that is already taking a lot out of me. - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 16:52, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much! Maybe we could do Noelle/Jenelle and/or Anna Marie/Danijela? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 17:00, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Re:Bagley I'm fine with just saying that she was successful. - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 18:46, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Where to? So I could be making this up, but I feel like IRL, DNA tests take like 2-3 weeks to process? So let's say magically then it takes like... a few days. Do we wanna wait to do that RP "reveal"? We can always move on to Melinda interrogating Thomas, too. :P My break is almost over, but I have a short shift and should be home around 1:15 your time. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:24, August 3, 2017 (UTC) RPs this week Alden's starting to get sick again, so maybe Alden/Arthur? We could do another Faith/Rose if you want. I'm guessing that's starting to look more and more unlikely that she'll find anything, unless you want her to discover something about her magic being... sapped while she was in utero. Otherwise we can just have Faith tell Hope/Ferlen that she was unsuccessful? Any other ideas? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:00, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :If you want to do Mal/Melinda, we can. I low-key wanted to wait til Mal's RP with Mark finished, but maybe that can be a separate one. So for Rose... in your theory is her magic presently being sapped, or is the Darkness sort of... hoarding her magic? Just so I can get a better picture. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:59, August 7, 2017 (UTC) :I'm good to do Mal/Melinda :) I tried to start it somewhere in Prince Castle, but after two different pages didn't cooperate with mobile, I gave up. You can start it. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:10, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Was it weekly? I remember them agreeing, but I think it was monthly. We can definitely do them occasionally. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:39, August 9, 2017 (UTC) We could do Eric/Melinda and/or the dinner with Rose? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 12:28, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Ministry Work I'll let you know! Thanks for offering. :) Rose's Darkness So a working theory I had was this: what if the darkness was literally shrouding some version of Teresa? If Rose was able to add a lamp/shed light on the darkness, if Faith were able to see some version of Teresa there... that would give her an "answer" as it were. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:16, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :I guess I didn't see it as having that much power (the power to move around anyway). I thought it was more stagnant. And if they do find whatever form of Teresa in there that Rose would see her as, that only raises more questions: is it Rose just being upset about Teresa abandoning her, and not knowing much about her in general, or something more? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:23, August 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: Willa & Evangeline I'm up for RPing them at some point and seeing where it leads, definitely. :) RP? A couple ideas I had were Millie/Arthur and Rose/Abigaia, but I'm fine with anything. :) - he wears sunglasses indoors, in winter, at nighttime. 19:30, August 14, 2017 (UTC) RE: Department Heads Yep, she can remain as head. I haven't got round to making her office yet. I do believe there are WWN employees. But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 15:01, August 15, 2017 (UTC) RE: Yes, I would like to keep Nathan as the Department head. And camp actually just finished yesterday evening, but I am taking a family trip so activity will remain pretty low for a bit. 15:07, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Ministry things Yeah, Adrijana will stay as head of DoM. I should really make her office though, so yeah XD Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Melinderic/Meric/Melric No. :P He's not addicted. Just licking wounds, per se. :P He really likes her, but doesn't want to spoil the chance of a friendship with her, either. So, as much as it pains him... he'll probably keep his feelings to himself until she opens up more, or admits that there could be something there on her end, too. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:36, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Re. Hey, yeah I was planning on having Dunstan remain head. There aren't any other employees as of yet, so if you want to have Melinda as an animagi trainer (perhaps a joint role if she can only do part time, idk?) I'm up for it :) 18:38, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Re Yeah, I would like to keep her there for at least a few more years before she becomes a stay-at-home mum. I shouldn't have any other employees there at the moment. :) - he wears sunglasses indoors, in winter, at nighttime. 18:47, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :Also, did you count Melinda as exotic when she had a familiar? I know that she has to be counted as an exotic now, given that she's an Animagus. :- he wears sunglasses indoors, in winter, at nighttime. 18:54, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Yes Yes im keeping him as head, im not as active because I have school right now and yes I will choose someone, but it'll be later today for me. I already had someone in mind. As for division heads, I have already picked them, I just have to update the page. I will update the page as soon as class ends for me, so don't worry about it. :3 } RE: Yes please! Unfortunately as soon as I got him I just lost a lot of inspo for wikia but now it's coming back so he should be active again! And nope, he doesn't - I need to make one and I'll do that asap! IMC employees So far? None I know of. 22:01, August 16, 2017 (UTC) For Elle/Thomas Mostly just so you'd see the owl too. :P Since Charity would just tell Melinda in person? We can RP that if you want? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:41, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think Thomas would have too much to say about it. We can do Charity/Melinda though. I'll post in Melinda's room. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:44, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Is it bad that I want Mark/Mal to have the spotlight on news? :P That feels a bit like proposing at a wedding for some reason. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:41, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe post-news Elle can tell Thomas she's expecting (if you want them to be) after the meeting, at home. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:42, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Thomas and Elle I started an RP for them in their apartment. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:08, August 21, 2017 (UTC) :I don't have anywhere else for that RP to go, unless you do? We can move onto Faith/Elle and/or something else? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:25, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Ash and Charity came to mind. It's been awhile since we've done Alden and Arthur (and it's Christmas IC). Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:21, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :I'll start Alden/Arthur when I get home. I'm stil on my phone :P. ...I don't really have any thoughts on Emmett. Do you? XD Anything you think would be fun or anything like that? How close is Melinda to giving Eric a chance? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:04, August 23, 2017 (UTC) What if Emmett saw Eric/Melinda like together or flirting or something, and he tried something with her? Idk if that's kidnap or what (since that seems strong) and then Eric was there to either save the day, or Melinda could be there to witness Eric telling off Emmett, too? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:23, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :Right. ...what if Emmett got her wand or something in whatever ends up happening? I know she's an Animagus, but if she were somewhere she couldn't use that, and she was wandless? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:39, August 23, 2017 (UTC) What I could see him doing is maybe using Melinda as like blackmail. We've got your girlfriend, and unless you swear allegiance... kind of a thing? I don't think he'd want to waste his money on Melinda to keep her quiet. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:54, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Girls Night I started the RP in Faith's house since it seemed like Faith/Elle was pretty much wrapped up. Any other RPs to start? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:51, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Torres Family Hi! So, I don't know if you remember Victoria Torres, but if you do - I'm expanding on her family! I'm getting users involved, and the characters are listed here. I'm hoping you'll take a look and consider joining, as there's characters still left to be made (i.e. Jorge, Manuel, Gabriela, Rebecca, Nicole and Andre). They're all Puerto Rican. Ages and personalities would be left to the users. :) I hope you at least consider joining! I'm here! On break for about an hour. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:19, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :^ Same message, new day :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:39, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Models Hey, Bond! I noticed that you have seven semi/inactive characters left, so I wanted to remind you to please adjust this list according to this blog before September 7th or all of them will be removed. Thanks! :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 20:01, August 29, 2017 (UTC)